


UNBOUND

by sugadad_dy93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugadad_dy93/pseuds/sugadad_dy93
Summary: GEM SOLO loves her brother.She would never betray him-not even if he was a murdering asshole. He was only lost, and she couldn't leave him in a time where he needed her the m o s t.She also loved a boy, when she still lived in the New Republic, who spoke of the sky's like they were the heavens-who won her l o v e.+ + +in a galaxy, far, far away...the grass was singed and crisped, wafting smoke into her wet nostrils which caused her to crinkle her nose. death mingled in the rain as did darkness.she felt her brother's presence and whipped around. he stood along with others wearing dark masks and cloaks. she felt so out of place."is this your doing?"the voice of her brother did not respond. he held his hand out. "join me, Vyn Lieo. fight those who betrayed me-fight the jedi."she knew that if she said no-he would have to kill her.she reached-held onto his gloved hand, a squeezed. "i'm your sister," she whispered so silent and secret, "i'd never betray you."





	UNBOUND

**Author's Note:**

> y not post this lol

GEM SOLO loves her brother.

She would never betray him-not even if he was a murdering asshole. He was only lost, and she couldn't leave him in a time where he needed her the m o s t.

She also loved a boy, when she still lived in the New Republic, who spoke of the sky's like they were the heavens-who won her l o v e.

+++

_**in a galaxy, far, far away...** _

In the wake of the First Order, VYN LEIO is a servant to SUPREME LEADER SNOKE and the KNIGHTS OF REN. When she first met with Snoke, he made her reveal one of her darkest desires—be the rightful owner of the DARKSABER, a legendary and ancient saber that's in the hands of a woman by the name of BO-KATAN KRYZE. 

She trains in the art of assassination and combat with her brother, KYLO REN, for years, killing and kidnapping whomever Snoke wanted— but always leaves with a complete mission, and something broken. This tips and angers Vyn Leio— she is the best sniper and spy in the Knights of Ren, but whenever she goes on mission— her targets always seem to  _know_  she's there.

Comes the time when Snoke hires the GUAVIAN DEATH GANG to accompany Vyn Leio and take down the Mand'alor, she is suspicious. The mission is complete, she leaves with the darksaber, but she is brutally hurt. 

When word gets out that there is a MAP leading straight to the whereabouts of LUKE SKYWALKER, she hires the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub herself, bringing up an a debt, to find her father, HAN SOLO.

Her intentions are to find her father, and disappear just like her uncle had many years ago. She made the decision of joining her brother in his dark path—to attempt to  _save_ him—but now she is being targeted by the Knights and Snoke for being the weak-link that ties Kylo Ren to the LIGHT.

\+ + +

_the grass was singed and crisped, wafting smoke into her wet nostrils which caused her to crinkle her nose. death mingled in the rain as did darkness._

_she felt her brother's presence and whipped around. he stood along with others wearing dark masks and cloaks. she felt so out of place._

_"is this your doing?"_

_the voice of her brother did not respond. he held his hand out. "join me, Vyn Lieo. fight those who betrayed me_ —   _fight the jedi."_

_she knew in some way, being sent here to train as jedi triggered a nerve with ben. it sent a message to both the twins: that they're parents-or, more specifically, their father-had threw them out and she could see that her brother had scars in his soul and tampering in his mind even then._

_she knew that if she said no-he would have to kill her._

_she reached-held onto his gloved hand, a squeezed. "i'm your sister," she whispered so silent and secret, "i'd never betray you."_

+++

_**published december 31st, 2017** _


End file.
